ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Weapon (Ryder 10)
Story Ester: What is that? Moldywarp is leading his Pyroxivor back underground, while Kevin shows Ryder and Ester the Mayan mask. Kevin: It was uncovered when the cavern started breaking down. Must be old. Ryder takes it, examining it. Ryder: Doesn’t look like much. It’s old, that’s for sure. Kevin: Uh, what part of Mayan did you not understand? Ester: How about all of it? Kevin: (Sighs) Right. Raised in a cave, and dropped out of school. The Mayan were an advanced civilization of humans in South America, their empire stretching up all the way to Mexico. Aliens went down there for the scenery, but stuck around with the invention of chocolate. They eventually helped them grow. Anyway, it’s always been said that there is an ancient treasure lost there. Ryder holds the mask up to his face, as the eyes glow. It projects a hologram of a Mayan temple, with coordinates. The projection then fades, the three looking at each other. Ryder: You get that? It was distorted through the mask. Kevin: Yeah, I did. Road trip? Ryder: Emphasis on road! Ryder and Kevin run towards their bikes, which were parked a little ways away. Ester: Guys! What about Morty?! We can’t just leave him! Ryder: Eh, we’ll radio him later. Now come on! Ester sighs, running after them. Ryder and Kevin take off on their bikes, Ester not far behind. End Scene The gang is driving down the highway, dried wastelands on all sides of them, and stretching for miles. Nothing is there, not even other drivers. Ester: It’s like a ghost road. Though I can’t complain about the weather. Ryder: Glad this trip’s got some worth for you. Huh? A radar system pops out from the handles, indicating several objects approaching them. Ester: What’s that? Ryder: Radar. Had Mecha install it, though mostly useless in heavy traffic. We’ve got company! The group looks behind them, seeing a horde of Forever Knights chasing them on hover-cycles, with Sir Connor in the lead. Connor: Seize the Mask of Ah Puch, and allow no survivors! The Knights draw energy blasters, firing them at the group. They swerve off road, driving off into the wasteland. The Knights make a sharp turn to follow, keeping constant fire on them. Ryder: Ester, cover Kevin! Don’t let them get the mask thing! Ester: Right! Ryder swerves, making a sharp u-turn, driving straight towards the Knights. He slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Wildvine. Wildvine stretches his arms, punching two Knights off their bikes, and striking two more with his root legs. Two legs are holding the handles, keeping the Tenn-Speed balanced. Connor: Leave the alien scum to me! Connor turns around, drawing a sword and charging at Wildvine, who turns to face him. The other Knights keep going. Wildvine: Scum? That’s rude, even for you Knights! Connor slices through Wildvine as he drives by, severing his upper body. Wildvine reattaches himself, as he stretches a fist at Connor. Connor power slides, creating a cloud of dust that envelops him. Wildvine’s arm goes into it, and retracts, part of it being cut off. It regenerates, as Connor rides out, going for a jab. Ester stretches her arm, swatting at the Knights, which duck and dodge. They speed up, as one rams the back of Ester’s bike. She retracts her arm, then kicks the Knight away. Ester: There’s too many! Kevin, having absorbed metal, punches a Knight away. He catches another one who aims a blaster at him point blank, forcing the shot to go skyward. He tosses the Knight away. Kevin: What division of Knights are these? All of Driscoll’s men are at Plumber HQ! Connor is driving ahead of Wildvine, who stretches after him. Connor decelerates, and rides side-by-side with Wildvine. He slices him several times, Wildvine taking a moment to reform, the bike swerving off. Connor tosses something at Wildvine, which he ducks under. Wildvine allows seed bombs to roll off his back, hitting the hover-cycle. They explode, stalling Connor and forcing him to stop. Wildvine: Ha! So long, loser! The Omnitrix times out, reverting him. Ryder: Not now! Ugh, guess I’ll have to outmaneuver them. Ryder speeds up, when a strong vibration shakes the area, his teeth chattering. The Rustbucket flies overhead, descending and flying a small distance over the ground. The hatch opens, and Ryder does a wheelie, hopping into it. He parks, and goes up to the front, where Morty was driving. Ryder: (Nervously) Hey Morty. Morty snorts at him, not looking in his direction. Ryder: Oh, come on! Sorry about leaving you behind, but it was urgent! Agh! Just get us closer, I’ll blast those guys. The Rustbucket pulls up towards the Knights, Ryder activating the weapons. The blasters fire all over the place, hitting some Knights, but most shots being chaotic and unaimed. The ship pulls in front of Kevin and Ester, who drive into it. The hatch closes, as they ascend. Kevin: Whoo! That’s what I’m talking about! Nice save, Morty! Morty snorts with discontent. Ryder: He’s angry at us. Ester: Morty, I’m sorry. These two bozos left without you, and I had to make sure they were safe. Kevin: Hey! Ester: Can you forgive us? Morty grunts agreeingly, nodding as he does. Ester: Thanks Morty! Ryder: How come he’s not angry at you? Ester: Just give him the coordinates. We’re heading to Mexico, that alright? Morty gives a gorilla grunt, as he presses forward on the steering wheel, the Rustbucket speeding up. End Scene The Rustbucket land outside the Temple of Ek Chuaj, it landing. Ryder, Ester and Kevin disembark, as Morty starts to follow. Ryder: Stay here, Morty. This won’t take long. Morty grunts angrily, crossing his arms. The group goes towards the side wall, examining it. Kevin: There doesn’t seem to be a way in. (He touches the wall, absorbing the stone.) I guess we’ll just have to make one! Ester: Tsk! Alright, muscle head, give me the mask! Ester takes the mask from him, putting it up against her face. She sees in green, and a particular brick glows. She stretches her arm and presses it in, the wall shaking. It opens to the sides, disappearing as it it never existed. Ester: There’s always a way in without breaking things. Ester thrusts the mask back at Kevin, as she walks inside. Kevin groans, as he and Ryder follow. The group begins walking down an old wooden staircase structure, the group taking cautious steps. Kevin: Mayans were well know for booby traps. Some of the most sophisticated tech on Earth that doesn’t have alien origins. So be careful and don’t A snap occurs, Kevin and Ryder look back, seeing Ryder had broken part of the railing. He chuckles nervously, as the entire staircase begins to shatter. Kevin: Run! The three start running, the stairs falling faster than they can keep up. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Jetray takes to the air, as Ester grabs Kevin. Jetray swoops down and grips Ester by the shoulders, carrying them off. They land in an opening path of the temple path, as Jetray reverts. Ryder: That didn’t last long. I think this thing is starting to wear out on me. Kevin: Come on. I want to see this ancient Mayan treasure. They continue walking down the path, approaching a large door. In the center is a keyhole in the shape of the Mask of Ah Puch. Kevin holds it up, curious. Kevin: Too easy. Ester: About time. Connor: Oh, it never ends. The heroes turn around, Connor and the Forever Knights behind them, blasters pointed at them. Ester stretches her arm, reaching for a blaster. The Knights fire, as Kevin absorbs stone, charging in. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Wildmutt. Wildmutt: (Roars) Wildmutt pounces at the Knights, which fire at him. Wildmutt crashes down on the ground, spinning and striking them with his arms. Ester tosses a Knight into another, as Kevin punches a Knight away, his fist chipping. Kevin: Agh! Hey, come here! I need your help. Kevin grabs a Knight, absorbing the metal off his armor. He then punches the Knight, knocking him out. Kevin: Thanks. A Knight is screaming, as Wildmutt flails him in between his teeth. Connor: Enough! Wildmutt drops the Knight, as he and Kevin turn to look at Connor. Connor has a grip on Ester, his sword up to her neck. Connor: Surrender, or the girl dies! Kevin: Please! Few attacks hurt her. Connor: She has a rubber body. Resists physical blows. I wonder how she can handle blades. He presses it closer to her throat, her wincing. Wildmutt roars at him, then snarls. He then reverts, hands up in the air. The Knights lead Ryder and Kevin to the edge of a chasm, while Knights tie Ester’s hands behind her back and binds her feet. A Knight takes the Mask of Ah Puch from Kevin. Kevin: So, which faction do you work for? Ryder: Faction? Kevin: The Forever Knights are split into several factions. Each with their own “Forever King.” Ryder: All of them fighting for the prophecy, the “Ultimate Weapon.” Connor: So you know. Then I shall make it simple. I serve King Patrick, the true Forever King. And I shall bring him the Sword of Ek Chuaj, he shall be the uniter! But you won’t be around long enough to see. Connor kicks Ester into the chasm, Ryder looking in terror. He jumps in after him, diving towards her. Connor: He’s crazy! Kevin: And an adrenaline junkie. Uh, I’m going to need a push. Ryder makes it to Ester, who is screaming. Ryder: Oh, yeah! Now this is awesome! Ester: How far down does it go?! Ryder: Don’t want to find out! Wrap around me! Ester wraps around Ryder’s body, grabbing her bound feet with her bound hands. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Shocksquatch, Ester snuggly wrapped around him like a sash. He falls to the wall, grabbing on, the rock wall breaking as he slides down rapidly. He slows down, coming to a stop. Shocksquatch: Ah! That wasn’t so bad, eh? Kevin: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kevin falls towards them, as Shocksquatch reaches out, catching him. Kevin is hyperventilating, trying to catch his breath. Kevin: (Panting) How do you enjoy that?! Shocksquatch: Eh, nothing like the rush of the wind. Shocksquatch throws Kevin onto his shoulder, as he starts climbing up the chasm. Connor puts the Mask of Ah Puch into the keyhole. The door glows and opens, a bright gold light filling the room. They see the Sword of Ek Chuaj stuck into the ground at the top of a pyramid shrine. Connor: At last! We shall claim the Ultimate Weapon for our King! A shriek occurs, the Knights holding their ears. A large grey alien, its face the shape of the Mask of Ah Puch, approaches them. Connor: Ah Puch, Mayan God of Death. Distract it. The Knights open fire at it, Ah Puch shrieking in rage. It jumps, and crashes down, launching the Knights skyward. It grabs one, and throws it. Shocksquatch makes it out of the hole, as Kevin pulls out his knife, cutting Ester’s binds. Ester: Ah! (She rolls her wrists) It feels good to have circulation again. Knight: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! The thrown Knight flies over them, and down the chasm. Ester stretches, catching the Knight. She pulls him up, as Kevin punches him away. Kevin: That’s going to be a problem. Shocksquatch: I’ll handle it. Just get that sword, eh? Shocksquatch runs in, shooting a stream of lightning at Ah Puch, which was squeezing a Knight. It gets irritated, dropping the Knight. It turns to look, as Shocksquatch jumps into the air, hammering his arms into Ah Puch, hitting its face. Ah Puch doesn’t move, it shrieking. Shocksquatch: Okay. This might be a problem. Kevin and Ester runs through Ah Puch’s legs, as they head up the pyramid. Two Knights accompany Connor, which turn to stop them. They open fire, Kevin taking them with his metal layering. He punches the Knights away, as Ester stretches after Connor. Connor almost makes it to the sword, as Ester grabs his cape. She pulls him down, him tumbling down the stairs. Furious, he draws his sword. Connor: A woman interfering with Forever Knight business. It is almost shameful to have to kill you. Ester: Give it your best shot. I’ll laugh once you run crying like a girl. Kevin is by Ester’s side, when Shocksquatch rams him with his back, having been thrown and the two slam into the shrine wall. Ester, astonished, turns to look back. Ah Puch jumps at them, as Connor charges, unsheathing his sword. He slashes at Ester, who ducks under Ah Puch’s fist, which hits Connor instead. Connor goes through the shrine, screaming as he comes out. He’s holding a hand over his left eye. Shocksquatch: (Groaning) Alright, pal. You’ve just earned a good one! Shocksquatch fires a powerful blast of lightning, which doesn’t faze it. Shocksquatch then reverts. Ryder: Oh boy. Ah Puch shrieks at Ryder and Ester, Ester nervously getting ready to fight. Then, a laser blast hits Ah Puch from behind, it turning. Morty was in the doorway, smirking. Ester: Morty! Morty grunts like a gorilla, pounding his chest. Ah Puch jumps down at Morty, smashing the ground. Morty fires point blank, which does no harm. Ah Puch reaches for Morty, who jumps and climbs up its arm, it shrieking at him. Morty crawls onto Ah Puch’s back, it unable to reach. Morty then pulls on the sides of its face, causing it to tumble back. Ryder: Whoa. I didn’t think he could, Ester: Whoo-hoo! Go Morty! Connor: Alien scum! You’ll all be mush once I’m through! Ryder and Ester look up, seeing Connor at the sword, grabbing the hilt. His left eye is closed and bloody. Connor: I will vaporize you! Connor draws the Sword of Ek Chuaj out of the shrine, it light radiating the room. Morty and Ah Puch stop and stare, as does Ryder and Ester. Then, the light fades, the Sword of Ek Chuaj breaking into dust. Ester: That’s the Ultimate Weapon? Ryder: I guess they didn’t make good weapons back then. Kevin: Ugh. Kevin falls out of the wall where he was smushed into, Ester and Ryder running over to help him stand. The temple begins shaking violently, the walls crumbling. Kevin: (Weakly) Temple’s collapsing. Ryder: Yeah, yeah. Booby trap. Morty! We’re leaving! Ryder and Ester help carry Kevin off, as Morty holds Ah Puch off. He then hops off, running to them on all fours. He tosses Kevin onto his back, his speed remains constant, as Ryder and Ester speed up to keep up. Ryder and Ester watch the whole temple collapse, as Morty loads Kevin onto the Rustbucket. Ester: You think Connor made it out? Ryder: I think he’ll find a way. Morty snorts, as he bumps past Ryder. Ryder: Hey, Morty! (Morty looks back.) Listen, I’m sorry. From now on, you’re a part of the team. Morty smiles, as he grabs Kevin’s hover-cycle, loading it onboard. Ryder and Ester grab their bikes. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Moldywarp (cameo) * Pyrovixor (cameo) Villains * Forever Knights ** Sir Connor Neutral * Ah Puch Aliens Used * Wildvine * Jetray * Wildmutt * Shocksquatch Trivia * Ryder is forced to accept Morty as part of the team after he saves them. Twice. * A third faction of the Forever Knights, led by Sir Patrick, is introduced. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights